


Месть Полукровок

by Miriamel



Category: HOBB Robin - Works, Tawny Man Trilogy - Robin Hobb
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, First Time, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 21:19:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1362124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miriamel/pseuds/Miriamel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Навеяно заявкой (но не точное исполнение): «Слушайте, такая тоска взяла. А напишите что-нибудь неправославное, чтобы Фитц-Баджерлок чем-нибудь опоился (или его опоили), или околдовали, или всё равно что, там же интриги-скандалы-расследования в каноне сплошные — короче, хочу чтобы Фитц в таком состоянии ввалился в свои комнаты, чтобы отлежаться, мб, у него где-то припрятан и антидот, и вот крадётся, он, значит, старательно, обойдя по пути всех непричастных и неучаствовавших, дабы избежать случайных жертв, а в комнатах за каким-то шутом лорд Голден. Которому вообще в это время положено быть на параде/маскараде/охоте/свидании. И все благие намерения Фитца идут лесом. Совсем короче, хочу НЦу во все поля до утра, а поутру они проснулись. И чтоб Фитц мнил себя насильником и угрызался. Но не угрызся!»</p><p>Бета: wakeupinlondon.</p><p>Написано на WTF-2014.</p><p>У фика существует аудиоверсия, озвучка Тамаэ aka Валькирия_. <a href="http://yadi.sk/d/eh9A8mUbL9Kwj">Послушать или скачать (29:44, 44 Мб)</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Месть Полукровок

Это случилось по моей вине. Я знал, что рано или поздно Полукровки найдут способ мне отомстить, но, как часто случалось в моей жизни, не сумел предусмотреть всё. Опасность пришла, откуда я её не ждал.

В тот день я по заведённому обыкновению распорядился приготовить комнаты лорда Голдена к его возвращению с праздника, посвящённого помолвке дочери леди Прауд и младшего сына лорда Стрикта. Следуя моим распоряжениям, слуги разожгли огонь в камине, поставили на стол графин с вином и воду для умывания, после чего удалились. Я не ждал Шута раньше полуночи и отправился было в комнаты Чейда, чтобы пару часов посидеть над свитками в попытках узнать что-то новое о Скилле, когда за дверью послышались нетвёрдые шаги и вошёл Шут.

Я обернулся к нему, обеспокоенный, что могло заставить его так рано покинуть праздник.

— Ты здесь, Том? Можешь быть свободен, сегодня ты мне не понадобишься.

Его лёгковесный тон обманул бы разве что слабоумного: во всей его фигуре сквозила напряжённость, он старался не смотреть мне в глаза, а яркий румянец просвечивал даже сквозь толстый слой пудры.

Опять случилось что-то, чем Шут не собирался со мной делиться, и для того, чтобы избежать расспросов, он решил прятаться за своей ролью. К тому времени я успел настолько устать от маскарада и проблем, мчащихся мне навстречу подобно лавине, что испытал искушение ответить: «Благодарю вас, милорд», — и подняться в башню, как и собирался. В конце концов, если ему потребуется моя помощь, он всегда может о ней попросить.

Но я просто не мог вот так его бросить. Я попробовал выгадать время и попробовать узнать, что же произошло на празднике. Как ни в чём не бывало я шагнул к столу и с непробиваемостью, достойной недалёкого телохранителя, проговорил:

— Вина, милорд?

— Пожалуй, — неохотно ответил Шут.

Он молчал, пока стакан не заполнился, затем нетерпеливо дёрнул подбородком в сторону столика, на который были небрежно свалены шейные платки:

— Поставь.

Но вместо того, чтобы отнести туда стакан и удалиться, я шагнул прямо к Шуту и протянул ему вино.

Он вскрикнул и отшатнулся. Позади него стояла скамейка для ног, и он едва не упал, зацепившись за неё. Стремясь сохранить равновесие, он взмахнул руками и выбил у меня стакан. Стекло глухо ударило о пол и не разбилось только благодаря толстому ковру. Вино тут же впиталось в ворс, оставив после себя тёмное пятно.

— Что с тобой? — «Что опять не так?» — едва не спросил я, но сумел удержаться.

— Кажется, я ясно дал понять… — проговорил он торопливо, заплетающимся языком, избегая смотреть мне в глаза. Так не похоже на Шута было не суметь закончить мысль и оборвать фразу на середине, что я забеспокоился вдвойне.

— Как я могу тебе помочь, если не знаю, что с тобой произошло? — спросил я тихо.

Шут почти закричал:

— Мне не нужна твоя помощь! Фитц… Просто уйди.

Его затрясло, он вжался в угол, словно мечтал просочиться в щель между камнями. Я пожалел, что не могу чувствовать его с помощью Уита: со всей очевидностью он был в ужасе и отчаянии, но меня не покидало ощущение, что с ним творилось что-то помимо этого. Создавалось впечатление, что боится он меня, а не кого-либо ещё, вот только вместо того, чтобы обвинить меня в тех провинностях, которые вызвали подобную реакцию, он только молил оставить его одного.

— Посмотри на меня, — мягко попросил я и, когда не дождался реакции, продолжил: — Я не уйду, пока не пойму, что с тобой случилось, даже если для этого мне придётся сидеть с тобой всю ночь. Я имел дело с самыми дикими лошадьми и самыми нелюдимыми собаками, и уж будь уверен, терпения у меня побольше, чем у тебя. Поэтому давай сбережём время и разберёмся с тем, что стряслось. Я постараюсь не давить на тебя и не торопить. Давай начнём с того, что ты посмотришь на меня.

Шут помедлил ещё несколько мгновений, а затем поднял взгляд — чёрный от расширенных зрачков и оттого странно чужой. Он дышал через приоткрытый рот, словно ему не хватало воздуха, а губы казались припухшими и более тёмными, чем обычно. Он посмотрел мне в лицо, а затем его взгляд, словно под непереносимой тяжестью, упал ниже, но Шут тут же снова посмотрел мне в глаза; его лицо исказилось, словно от боли и досады.

Я некстати вспомнил, как несколько месяцев назад появился перед ним в рубашке с расстёгнутым воротом, так, что виден был любовный амулет, который подарила мне Джинна. Тогда меня позабавило лёгкое возбуждение Шута. Я отмахнулся от него так же легко, как отмахнулся от инсинуаций Старлинг пятнадцать лет назад. Я лишь восхитился про себя мастерством травницы — она поистине была знатоком своего дела, если сумела с помощью нескольких щепок, ремешков и бусин сделать меня привлекательным в глазах другого мужчины. Но теперь, после нарыва, который вскрыла Йек, после того, как я узнал о чувствах, которые питал ко мне Шут, та история больше не казалась мне смешной. Мне стало неловко от одного воспоминания, и я вдруг ощутил, что в попытках узнать правду подошёл слишком близко — как в переносном смысле, так и в самом прямом: вглядываясь в его глаза, пытаясь понять, что творится в его душе, я сделал несколько шагов и остановился так близко, что ощутил бы тепло тела Шута, если бы его кожа не была холоднее, чем кожа обычного человека.

Только тогда я наконец осознал, что творилось с Шутом.

Он изнемогал от желания.

От этого открытия в голове стало пусто, и только когда позади раздался голос Шута, я понял, что оказался на противоположном конце комнаты и не заметил, как так вышло. Сбежал так быстро, что сам этого не понял.

— Надеюсь, теперь ты оставишь меня, Том.

Я знал его слишком хорошо и сумел различить за истеричными, почти визгливыми нотками провалившуюся попытку возобладать над своим голосом и отдать приказ холодно и спокойно, ровно, точно так, как полагается лорду разговаривать со слугой.

«Оставишь меня». Вот в точности та фраза, что он произнёс.

К своему стыду, я до сих пор не уверен, что выбери он другие слова, я не послушался бы и не ушёл, как собирался, в башню Чейда. Но меня хватило на то, чтобы услышать призыв о помощи, который он сам, я уверен в этом, не осознал.

Я помедлил прежде, чем обернуться. В горле пересохло, а на спине выступила испарина. Тело вмиг оказалось тяжёлым и неповоротливым, создавалось ощущение, что если я неловко повернусь, то своими неуклюжими движениями опрокину половину мебели в комнате.

Сглотнув, я тихо и как мог спокойно сказал:

— В одном свитке из коллекции Чейда я читал о привороте, который могут наслать люди Уита. Для этого всего-то и необходимо, что несколько секунд контакта глаза в глаза. Установив связь, следует послать врагу простой импульс — и тот попадёт под проклятье. Тогда я посчитал это обычной выдумкой. Но если бы этого эффекта можно было добиться с помощью зелий, Чейд без сомнений знал бы об этом. Сегодня рядом с тобой не было человека, который мог бы иметь отношение к Полукровкам?

Вместо ответа Шут всхлипнул и закусил губу. Он держал руки перед собой и судорожно сцеплял пальцы в замок. Он с такой силой сжимал ладони, что то и дело раздавался хруст суставов. Я вспомнил, как Шут укоризненно смотрел на меня, когда я позвоял себе подобное, и беспокойство вспыхнуло во мне с новой силой.

— Судя по описанию из свитка, действие не должно быть таким… — я взмахнул рукой, — интенсивным. У меня не сложилось впечатления, что оно должно быть сильнее амулета Джинны. Это скорее способ получить желаемое, чем оружие, которым можно вывести врага из строя.

— Спасибо, — то ли хмыкнул, то ли хныкнул Шут. — Мне сразу… стало легче.

Была ли виновата природа Белого Пророка в том, что проклятье, предназначенное для того, чтобы разгорячить кровь, едва не разрывало Шута на части, или над заклинанием хорошо поработали с тех пор, как был написан свиток, я так и не узнал. Я как раз раздумывал над тем, можно ли доверять компетенции неизвестного мне автора, когда Шут расцепил руки и сжал свой член через ткань.

Джамелийский костюм, пышный и многослойный, до этого момента надёжно скрывал от меня свидетельство его возбуждения. Шут воровато и при этом словно бы лихорадочно начал поглаживать себя, и только в этот миг я понял, насколько сильны были мучения, если мой Шут, всегда столь ревностно ограждающий личное пространство, которого я ни разу даже за время долгого путешествия не видел обнажённым, забыл о скромности собственной натуры и бесстыдно ласкал себя у меня на глазах.

Я замер, не в силах отвести от него взгляд. Меня затопило чувство стыда, парализуя, и единственное, что хоть сколько-то могло меня утешить, — это то, что я не видел его лица. Шут низко склонил голову, и за ширмой из его волос, выбившихся из причёски, виднелся только самый кончик носа. На нём повисла, подрагивая, прозрачная капля, а когда наконец упала, я медленно, словно бы во сне приблизился к нему.

— Ты делаешь только хуже. Невозможно избавиться от наведённого напряжения самому, — мягко сказал я, прикоснувшись к его плечу. До сих пор не знаю, не могу вспомнить, зачем я до него дотронулся и какой реакции ждал. В тот момент я ещё не осознавал, к чему может привести мой жест — я был слишком шокирован происходящим, чтобы здраво мыслить.

В то же мгновение, когда моя рука прикоснулась к его плечу, Шут зашипел, словно змея, которой наступили на хвост, поймал меня за руку и прижал её к своему паху.

Несмотря на хрупкое сложение, Шут был очень силён, и всего несколько мгновений спустя моя рука онемела, словно зажатая в тисках. Но всё равно я прекрасно ощущал напряжённую плоть, подрагивающую под моими пальцами.

— А сейчас, — процедил он сквозь сжатые челюсти. — Сейчас. Ты уйдёшь в свою комнату. Запрёшь дверь. Поднимешься в башню. Я тебя отпущу.

— Отпустишь?

— Да. Не буду тебя удерживать, — он скрипнул зубами и резко вдохнул сквозь раздувающиеся ноздри. — У меня получится тебя отпустить. Я уверен. Получится. Иди же! — выкрикнул он, и хватка на моей руке исчезла. Я не двигался, но после того, как Шут перестал прижимать меня к себя, давление моей руки ослабло. Воли Шута хватило на то, чтобы больше не применять силу, но он не смог удержаться от того, чтобы не качнуть бёдрами мне навстречу.

Я не мог оставить его в таком состоянии. Просто не мог. Теперь, по прошествии многих лет, я ясно помню каждое мгновение того вечера и скажу точно: ощущая на щеке его сбивающееся дыхание, видя почерневшие от желания глаза, чувствуя возбуждение, сам я не испытывал ничего, кроме острого сострадания. Я видел его мучения и хотел только одного: облегчить их, сделать всё, что в моих силах, чтобы помочь другу.

Я шевельнул пальцами — на пробу, в ужасе и стараясь не думать, что делаю. Шут застонал и отпрянул было, но я не позволил ему уйти и, уже смелее, погладил изнывающую плоть сквозь влажную ткань. Шут снова дёрнулся всем телом, но на этот раз не прочь от меня, а навстречу. Он положил правую руку мне на запястье, но больше не пытался сжать, а только расслабленными неуверенными движениями показывал, как следует двигаться. Другую руку он запустил мне в волосы на затылке, сжал до боли и замер, глядя мне в глаза. По искажённому лицу текли слёзы, смывая пудру и нарисованные по последней джамелийской моде чешуйки вокруг глаз. Сейчас, когда я вспоминаю то зрелище, увиденное кажется мне уродливой маской, но тогда я не испытывал отвращения. Единственное, что мне хотелось в тот момент — стереть с его лица очередную личину, чтобы ничто не мешало видеть моего Шута. Но я не знал, как он отнесётся к этому, и к тому же каждая секунда промедления причиняла ему лишние мучения.

Я не могу вспомнить определённого момента, когда принял решение пожертвовать своей природой, чтобы спасти Шута. Также я не думал, каким именно образом подарю ему разрядку. Я был слишком шокирован ситуацией и впал в странное состояние сознания, когда не существовало ни прошлого с его убеждениями и принципами, ни будущего, когда мне нужно будет понять, смогу ли я смотреть в глаза своему другу после случившегося. Было только настоящее, в котором я мог подарить Шуту освобождение. Я привлёк его ближе и поцеловал.

Он резко выдохнул и требовательно впился в мой рот. Отпустив моё до сих пор ноющее запястье, он прижался ко мне всем телом и крепко меня обнял. Я приоткрыл рот, позволяя целовать меня так, как ему хочется, скользнул кончиком языка по его языку, провёл ладонью по спине — и он застонал, бесстыдно вжимаясь в меня бёдрами и потираясь о меня подобно тому, как не знающий самки кот потирается об одежду хозяина.

Я до сих пор не могу себе объяснить, почему его похоть не вызвала во мне отторжения. Поведение, не свойственное ни Шуту, ни, насколько я могу судить, другим его маскам, должно было вызвать отвращение, потому что было следствием проклятья. Подобно гнойной ране, оно должно было казаться чуждым и отвратительным. Я ни на минуту не забывал, чем было вызвано это непреодолимое желание, но почему-то оно не казалось ложью. Мольба в глазах Шута, его неверие и вместе с тем надежда не могли не восприниматься через призму признания, сделанного после разговора с Йек. Он любил меня, любил годами, задолго до того, как проклятье смело его сдержанность. Может быть, оно проявилось так сильно именно поэтому, а особенности Белого Пророка ни при чём? Я думаю иногда об этом — в часы праздности, потому что сейчас это всё не имеет больше значения.

Я хотел, чтобы ему было хорошо. Я прикоснулся к нему только для того, чтобы избавить от страдания, а затем захотел доставить удовольствие. Он стонал от наслаждения под моими прикосновениями, но вместо того, чтобы отпугнуть, это вызывало стремление прикасаться к нему снова и снова.

Мне пришлось отстраниться, и хотя я сделал это настолько мягко, насколько мог, Шут снова замер. Но на этот раз его взгляд не был ни испуганным, ни жалким. Нет, он яростно сверкнул на меня глазами и обнажил зубы в гримасе, которую я не мог бы назвать иначе чем оскал. Реши я уйти, сгорел бы со стыда оттого, что собираюсь так с ним поступить. Но в мои намерения входило не это. Я прижал палец к его губам, чтобы остановить готовую вот-вот вырваться отповедь, и повлёк его в спальню, к кровати.

Мне захотелось раздеть его, а затем не торопясь изучить его тело, чтобы постепенно привыкнуть к изменениям, которые произошли с нашими отношениями. Но это было невозможно. В планы Шута вовсе не входило быть нежным, терпеливым и внимательным. Он толкнул меня на кровать и навалился сверху. Его руки так дрожали, что он никак не мог справиться с моей одеждой, а когда я тем временем ухитрился протиснуть между нашими телами руки, развязать его брюки и обхватить член, он оставил попытки меня раздеть и с громким стоном толкнулся мне в руку.

Безоглядная страсть пугала: чем меньше останется от его сдержанности сейчас, тем сильнее он будет ненавидеть себя впоследствии. Вот о чём я беспокоился, подлаживаясь под его частые толчки и придерживая его свободной рукой за плечо. Шут влажно дышал мне в ухо и то прижимался губами к коже, то утыкался носом в волосы. Несмотря на предельное возбуждение, он так долго не мог достичь разрядки, что я стал думать о том, что, возможно, прикосновений руки недостаточно и проклятье можно снять только более интимными способами. Я шевельнулся, ложась поудобнее, и мягко сжал его плечо, чтобы побудить лечь на спину. Я решил сделать для него то, что не раз делала для меня Старлинг, но это не понадобилось: Шут замер, задрожал всем телом и извергся, залив мне руку и одежду.

В ту же секунду он непостижимым образом оказался на другом краю огромной кровати, спиной ко мне, по самый нос завёрнутый в одеяло.

Только в тот момент я обнаружил, что сам возбуждён.

Я настолько смутился собственным состоянием, что забыл о Шуте, всё внимание уделив тому, чтобы совладать с собственным телом. Я не хочу представлять, что чувствовал мой друг в те минуты, пока я молча лежал рядом, не делая попытки прикоснуться.

— Тебе пора уйти. Давно пора, — раздался наконец его безжизненный голос.

— Шут, я… — не знаю, что я хотел сказать, но он избавил меня от необходимости продолжить:

— Ты ждёшь благодарности? Думаешь, оказал мне услугу? Я не просил тебя. Мне это было не нужно. Ты хоть на секунду задумался, как я буду с этим жить?

— Но ты же сам говорил, после того, как эта Йек…

Он задохнулся от возмущения.

— Думаешь, я хотел… так? Если ты считаешь, что моя любовь к тебе сделала это менее ужасным, то ты ошибаешься. Она сделала это во сто крат невыносимее. Ты сам сказал, что никогда, никогда не захочешь разделить со мной постель. А теперь делаешь вид, будто мои желания имеют хоть немного, хоть самую чуточку общего с тем, что только что произошло?

Он замолчал, переводя дыхание. Я не знал, что ответить. Не дождавшись от меня ни слова, Шут продолжил, уже тише:

— Ты сделал это и против своей воли, и против моей. Я не знаю, как мы будем жить с этим, и сейчас у меня нет сил над этим думать. Уходи наконец, а я попробую хоть немного поспать.

Я поднялся и вышел, притворив за собой дверь, но не пошёл в свою комнату, а остановился у столика с джамелийскими тряпками, рядом с которым разбил бокал. Я несколько минут стоял и бездумно перебирал тончайший шёлк, переливающийся в лунном свете. Затем собрал осколки и решил, что пятно белого вина совсем не заметно на цветочном узоре ковра, а после вошёл в свою тёмную комнату без окон.

Зажёг свечу, оглядел измятые, заляпанные белым штаны с рубашкой и решил, что у меня нет сил сейчас приводить их в порядок. Я переоделся и сложил грязную одежду таким образом, чтобы влажные пятна не бросались в глаза.

Меня ждала холодная постель и грубые простыни. Я спал на них не одну ночь и не нуждался в какой бы то ни было роскоши, однако знал, что не сомкну глаз, если сегодня лягу. А раз так, следовало, чтобы не терять времени, подняться в башню Чейда и заниматься свитками до тех пор, пока в глазах не начнёт двоиться — и всё это время отчаянно надеяться, что Шут будет сердиться на меня не слишком долго, что не пройдёт и нескольких дней, как мы оба забудем о случившемся и продолжим жить так, словно ничего не было.

Вместо того, чтобы поступить разумно, я переоделся в чистое, покинул свою комнату и подошёл к двери Шута. Я знал, что если постучусь, то мне посоветуют убраться подальше — и то лишь в том случае, если соизволят ответить. Поэтому я просто толкнул дверь и шагнул внутрь.

Шут лежал в той же позе, в какой я его оставил. Он даже не повернул голову в мою сторону, хотя без сомнения услышал шум.

— Сейчас я пришёл по своей воле, — сказал я, но в ответ вновь повисла звенящая тишина. — Ты позволишь подойти к тебе?

Шут снова не ответил, но и не велел уйти. Расценив это как добрый знак, я медленно подошёл к той стороне кровати, где смятые простыни свидетельствовали о только что произошедшем.

— У меня нет сил спорить, — пожаловался Шут.

— У меня тоже. Давай спать?

Не дождавшись возражений, я лёг рядом и обнял Шута поверх одеяла так, что его спина оказалась прижата к моей груди. Удивительно, но сейчас он казался мне ещё более уязвимым, чем полчаса назад. Он напоминал марионетку, отброшенную заскучавшим кукловодом и упавшую на пол безвольной грудой конечностей. Я бережно держал его в объятиях и надеялся, что нежность, переполнявшая моё сердце, облегчит его самоедство.

Я чувствовал себя таким усталым и разбитым, словно часами подряд практиковал Скилл. Голова раскалывалась, и я пожалел, что пока был у себя, не сообразил заварить чай из эльфовой коры. Шут боялся холода и поэтому заботился о том, чтобы в его спальне было теплее, чем в других помещениях. Сейчас же, после наших упражнений, в душном воздухе тяжело пахло потом и семенем, и, закрыв глаза, я представлял зимний лес и нетронутый снег.

Я не надеялся, что мне удастся уснуть, но провалился в сон на удивление быстро. Сновидения меня не тревожили. Когда я очнулся, комнату заливал утренний свет, а постель рядом со мной пустовала. Не было Шута и в других команатах — так же как какого-либо знака, говорящего, куда он исчез. Произошедшее прошлой ночью навалилось тяжким грузом. Я побрёл в свою и комнату и переоделся, после чего попытался понять, в какой одежде Шут ушёл — это помогло бы выяснить, куда он запропастился. Но гардероб лорда Голдена был столь обширен, что я бросил это бессмысленное занятие: мне никогда не удалось бы вспомнить все его одеяния, а значит, искать отсутствующее было вовсе бесполезно.

Я спустился на кухню, чтобы позавтракать: за неимением идей следовало позаботиться о собственных силах. Из разговоров слуг я выяснил, что лорд Голден отправился на охоту вместе с остальными вельможами, хотя ещё вчера утром, когда мы с ним обсуждали происходящее в замке, он на охоту не собирался.

Покончив с хлебом и сыром, я решил потренироваться с мечом. Мысль о том, чтобы сидеть, согнувшись, в тёмной башне над свитками, не вызывала ничего, кроме головной боли. Разминка же на свежем воздухе помогла бы, я надеялся, хоть немного успокоить гудящие мысли. К середине дня на плечах у меня появились несколько здоровенных синяков, а напарник в конце концов смерил меня очень странным взглядом и спросил, как я себя чувствую.

Пропотевший, усталый, в любой другой день я отправился бы в бани, однако тогда я оказался не готов предстать перед другими мужчинами голым. Несмотря на то что близость с Шутом не зашла далеко и не оставила каких бы то ни было следов на теле, сама мысль о бане заставила меня похолодеть.

Шут вернулся поздно ночью и заперся в своей спальне до того, как я успел с ним заговорить. Я замер у порога его спальни и постучал, сначала тихо, потом громче. В ответ не раздалось ни звука. После всего сказанного о поступках, совершённых против его воли, я не посмел войти без приглашения. Постучав напоследок ещё раз — уже не надеясь на ответ — я взял из своей комнаты пару одеял с подушкой и устроился под дверью Шута.

Не единожды мне случалось спать на голой земле, в том числе и до того, как группа Скилла вытащила меня с того света и попутно залечила многократно переломанные кости и старые шрамы. Сейчас моё тело было здорово и полно сил, в покоях лорда Голдена хорошо топили и никогда не гуляли сквозняки, а простые шерстяные одеяла были достаточно толстыми, чтобы я мог устроиться со всеми удобствами и быстро заснуть. Я расслабился, уверенный, что у Шута не выйдет проскользнуть мимо незамеченным, и заснул так крепко, что не услышал ни шагов, ни скрипа открываемой двери. Я проснулся только в тот момент, когда Шут наступил на меня и, потеряв равновесие, едва не рухнул сверху.

— Фитц?! — закричал он, от неожиданности позабыв, что мы находимся в ссоре и потому следует отыгрывать роль джамелийского вельможи. — Ты с ума сошёл?!

Я пробормотал что-то невнятное и как мог быстро выпутался из одеял. Сердце колотилось, как ненормальное, а руки со сна были странно неловкими. Мне казалось, что прошла целая вечность, прежде чем мне удалось подняться на ноги и встать напротив Шута — одетого в простой домашний костюм, с безупречно уложенными волосами — и с гневно сверкающими глазами и скрещенными на груди руками.

— Объяснись, — потребовал он, не сводя с меня взгляда.

— Только так я мог быть уверен, что мне удастся с тобой поговорить, — пожал я плечами.

— Не мог придумать ничего получше?

— Ну, тебе не удалось от меня сбежать, ты со мной говоришь и даже называешь по имени. Так что мой план кажется довольно удачным.

Шут выдохнул и, помолчав несколько мгновений, ответил тише, хотя всё ещё недовольно:

— Кажется, у меня нет выбора. Говори.

— Как, по-твоему, мне следовало поступить? — Шут приподнял было брови в невинном удивлении, и я поспешил добавить: — Ты отлично объяснил, что я был неправ. Так скажи, как поступить следовало. Может быть, мне нужно было пригласить одну из служанок, что тайком заглядываются на тебя? Например, Гарету? Уверен, она была бы счастлива получить наконец того, кого любила столько лет, — лицо Шута исказилось при этих словах, и я понял, что зашёл слишком далеко, но напряжение последних дней наконец нашло выход, и я не мог с собой совладать. — Или оставить тебя одного, как ты и просил, и разбирайся как знаешь — ты ведь был в ясном сознании. Ты полностью отвечал за свои слова и без сомнения сумел бы найти достойный выход из ситуации.

Я замолчал наконец и замер, тяжело дыша. Шут молчал, глядя на меня широко распахнутыми глазами. Я боялся, что окончательно всё испортил, что сейчас он развернётся и уйдёт, а в следующий раз, когда я его увижу, на нём снова будет маска лорда Голдена.

Вместо ответа он обмяк и прислонился к стене, будто силы разом его покинули.

— Шут... — я не знал, что сказать, и приблизился к нему, чтобы подхватить, если он потеряет сознание. Но вместо этого он издал странный звук — то ли смешок, то ли всхлип — и уронил голову мне на плечо. Я обнял его за плечи и держал столько, сколько ему потребовалось на то, чтобы успокоиться. Когда Шут отстранился, его глаза снова блестели, движения были ловкими и энергичными, а речь — колкой и язвительной.

Я был счастлив, что он простил меня, и не почувствовал, что веселье его наиграно. Только много позже я узнал, что в ту ночь, когда я спал в постели Шута, ему привиделась смерть в пещере Белой Женщины.

Когда я вижу бугристую, покрытую неровными шрамами спину Шута — следы, оставшиеся после того, как Белая Женщина сняла с него кожу, — меня захлёстывает чувство вины. Шут меня простил. Он позволяет ласкать его спину и руками, и губами и уверяет, что шрамы лучше, чем вытатуированные змеи и драконы. Однако меня не оставляют сомнения: поведи я, Изменяющий, себя в ту ночь иначе, не пошёл бы мир по другой колее, не удалось ли бы нам победить Белую Женщину менее дорогой ценой?


End file.
